Redemption
by The sKapegoat
Summary: Kei raised Sho since he was a child. He never really thought things could get this far. Now Kei must hide his feelings from the one he cares most about while also protecting him. KeixSho -A/N It's based off of the movie but the storyline is altered...!-


This is a fanfiction with a yaoi pairing that both me and my best friend are truly supportive of. If you have any problems with this please don't bother reading this and reviewing about how "Yaoi Isn't Right" because that's bullshit. Yeah... I said it... B-U-L-L-S-H-I-T...!!

Thank you, Have a nice day ^_^

* * *

_Kei ran his fingers through the deep brown sand and breathed in the salty ocean air. His deep chocolate eyes fluttered a bit as a breeze hit his body. His white dress shirt slid down his left shoulder to show his flawless, doll-like skin. He continued to watch the waves roll in at a slow and steady pace._

_A soft hand caressed Kei's pale cheek, breaking him out of his mesmerizing trance. His eyes closed to savor the sensation of the cool, silken touch._

_"Yi-Che…" Kei whispered as he opened his eyes slowly. His eyes met the gaze of a woman who was far younger than him. She was 24… Kei was an immortal three-hundred and twenty-seven._

_Yi-Che smiled, her silken rosy lips turning upwards slightly at the corners in such a way that gave her cute dimples in her cheeks. Her hair was in pigtails, which added to her childish look, but it wasn't one without intelligence._

_Kei smiled in return. "Where's Tin-Chen…?" he said quietly as he looked past her, once more at the rolling waves that sparkled beautifully in the moonlight._

_Yi-Che sat next to him and took a deep, relaxed breath in. "I think… with Sho and Toshi, buying some "treats" as Toshi worded it…" She replied softly, so not to disturb the sounds of the waves._

_Kei smiled at the mere mention of Sho's name. Sho… the child who had never feared him, the boy who wanted to be like him… the man that Kei was growing fonder and fonder of with each passing day. That Sho. The only one who could always make Kei smile or frown with a single gesture._

_Kei kept this a secret though. Sho seemed to be very much uninterested, at least for romantic matters, like how Kei was interested._

_Kei sighed and ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair._

_"I have noticed…" Yi-Che began, gaining Kei's attention. "I have noticed that you always get… flustered over him…"_

_Kei tilted his head. "What? Who? What are you talking about Yi-Che??" Kei asked, mindlessly._

_"Sho…" Yi-Che said as she looked up and smiled. There was some shouting in the distance. "Speak of the devil…!" Yi-Che grinned as she looked over to her right. Three males were running towards her and Kei. "Here they come…!"_

_Kei hid a blush. 'Is it that easy to tell!? How'd she figure it out?!' Kei thought. He hardly acknowledged the approaching males._

_"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiya!!" Toshi shouted as he jumped over the seemingly brain-dead Kei._

_That brought Kei back, crashing down to reality._

_Sho and Tin-Chen laughed at how Kei jumped in slight surprise._

_"Jeez Kei, losing your touch? There's no way you couldn't hear him coming, right?" Tin-Chen said, bending over and holding his stomach as he laughed loudly._

_Sho threw a can of some unknown liquid to Kei while he laughed a little more. "I don't think I've ever seen you jump like that, Kei!" He said as he flicked his fingers on the lid of one of the cans. It opened with a sharp crack. He took a sip._

_Kei grumbled and looked at the can that Sho had thrown at him. Yatsubi Sake. Kei had to admit, Sho had good taste in alcohol. He flicked open the can and sipped, the sweet liquor dancing on his tongue. He sighed._

_Sho slowly approached Kei and sat next to him, kicking up some sand as he straightened his legs out. He smiled at the man who raised him and his brothers, his head tilting a bit as he did. His hair fluttered in the wind._

_Kei shivered as Sho's scent hit his delicate nose. It was so sweet…_

_"You alright?" Sho said as he nudged Kei. "You haven't said a word since we got back…" He commented as he took another sip from the icy cold can that he held._

_Kei looked over at Sho and smiled a little. "Nah, I'm okay… Don't worry about it…"_

_Sho shrugged. "Okay… it's nothing right?"_

_"Right…" Kei assured._

_Both males jumped as music blasted from behind them. Toshi cackled loudly over the sound of the techno beat. "You shoulda seen the looks on your faces!!" He cried out, holding onto Tin-Chen as they both laughed._

_"…" Sho looked at Kei for a moment more. "SHUT UP!!!" Shoe finally shouted as he jumped up and ran at the two jokesters. Both Toshi and Tin-Chen made a slight shout of surprise as they bolted off in different directions. Sho chased Toshi. "Get back here you idiot! Hey!! I'm talkin to you!!!"_

_Kei laughed and shook his head. "Such children…"_


End file.
